


打结的星星

by MintBeck (Papermint310)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Priest Bucky, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papermint310/pseuds/MintBeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>半AU 哨兵！美国队长Steve X向导！随军神父Bucky<br/>脑洞一篇完。文题来自北岛的《见证》</p>
            </blockquote>





	打结的星星

巴基不是史蒂夫见过的第一个随军神父。当史蒂夫站在USO的露天舞台上，像个不受欢迎的马戏团猴子一样手足无措时，一只矫健的雄鹿首先撞入了他的视线里。紧接着，他看见那个穿着朴素黑袍的年轻向导从观众后方走过，恰好抬起头来。两人的视线隔着薄薄的雨幕相撞。他看见年轻的神职人员向他微笑了一下，温柔的笑纹在眼角边漾开，便步履匆匆地走开了。他肩头的白头鹰骚动起来，磨了磨爪子，台下的士兵嘘声大作，他被赶了下去，换上年轻的姑娘们表演大腿舞。  
史蒂夫找了个安静的角落，掏出随身带着的本子信手涂涂画画。白头鹰没什么精神，窝在一边。不远处的帐篷传来一阵嘈杂，几个人抬着一具遗体走了出来。史蒂夫默默地看着他们走远，然后那个年轻的神父掀开布帘，再次出现在他眼前。  
神父大概以为四下无人注意，走开几步靠在了帐篷的侧面。他闭上眼深深地叹了口气，对着天空仰起头。逐渐密集起来的雨点很快打湿了他的黑袍，贴在身上，显得这具年轻的身子有些单薄。棕色的发梢被雨水浸湿，贴在脸上。向导的雄鹿卧在他脚边。史蒂夫怔愣地看了一会儿。也许他忘记了在一个向导面前控制自己的情绪，神父忽然睁开了灰蓝色的眼睛向他望过来。四目相接的瞬间，在台上时熟悉的战栗感再次袭来，但他舍不得移开视线。  
史蒂夫结结巴巴地开口道：“神父，要过来躲个雨吗？”  
话刚出口，他就觉得自己有点蠢。神父轻柔地笑了，走到他身边，在离他不近不远的地方坐了下来。他的精神动物跟着走进了棚子下面，抖了抖身上不存在的雨水，圆圆的小尾巴晃了一晃。史蒂夫的白头鹰抬起头，轻轻地鸣叫了一声。  
“詹姆斯·巴恩斯，107军团的随军神父，”他甩掉手上的水珠，向史蒂夫伸出手来，还噙着那一抹笑容，“很荣幸见到你，美国队长。”  
史蒂夫握住了他的手，温温凉凉的触感，骨节分明手指修长，像他的人一样柔和又不乏力量。他可以感受到向导带来的舒缓情绪透过相触的瞬间渗进自己身体里。“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，”他清清嗓子说，“不介意的话，叫我史蒂夫吧，神父。”  
“好的，史蒂夫，”神父从善如流，“那么，假设你不是来找我告解的，也请你叫我巴基？我的朋友们都这么叫我。”  
“不，我不是。”两个人都笑了。史蒂夫感到一阵惬意的轻松。自从他注射了血清，成为了舞台荧幕上的美国队长，他就和过去的生活彻底说了告别。议员把他当成卖国债的好工具，姑娘们对他的肌肉和力量赞叹不已，将军对他想要上战场的愿望置之不理。美国队长人见人爱，可史蒂夫·罗杰斯的心还是像以前一样孤独。这个年轻的神父给他一见如故的感觉，让他放松了因为挫败感而紧绷的神经。这是以往他遇见过的向导都未曾做到的。过去的向导从情绪上引导他，确定他的感官和力量都达到了常人无法企及的顶峰，并且能够控制自己的能力。而巴基的手却像是拂在他的心头上，触及了他的灵魂。  
“巴基……”他喃喃地念出声，咀嚼着这个名字。对一个大男人来说，鹿仔这个名字真是过于可爱了。可是看着他身边笑得眉眼弯弯的男人，这个名字又说不清道不明地无比契合。  
“你在画画，介意给我看看吗？”  
史蒂夫这才想起自己单手握着的画本。刚才他在沮丧和挫败中信手涂鸦，在纸面上画出了一只穿着美国队长戏服的马戏团猴子。他有点羞窘地抬起头，巴基只是笑吟吟地看着他的眼睛，目光专注得让他呼吸一窒。史蒂夫莫名地觉得自己脸红了。  
“巴恩斯神父，原来你在这。”  
两人同时回过头，看见佩吉·卡特向他们走来。巴基歉意地向史蒂夫一笑，站起身：“看来我的休息时间就到这里了。很高兴认识你，史蒂夫。”他向佩吉敬了个军礼，最后回头看了史蒂夫一眼，走进了雨中。  
史蒂夫的手指蜷起又松开。尽管只有一瞬，他在那双漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛里看到的疲惫和隐忍，让他陡然升起了拉住对方，不让他离开的冲动。这稍纵即逝的情绪来的太突然也太强烈，佩吉有点疑惑地看着他，在他对面的木箱上坐了下来。  
“我听说你在这里巡演，”她居高临下地看着他，“刚才的演出真不一般。”  
“哦，是啊。我不得不即兴发挥了一点……”  
史蒂夫心不在焉地附和着。他听得出佩吉语气里的嘲讽，但此刻他的心思全然不在这里。可佩吉还没打算放过他。  
“我听说你是‘美国的新希望’。演出卖国债，这是勃兰特议员让你做的？”  
“至少他还让我有点事情做。菲利普斯上校只会让我呆在实验室里。”  
“这就是你仅有的两个选择？一只跳舞的猴子或者是实验室里的小白鼠？”她不客气地向他手里的画扫了一眼，“你是个哨兵——还是个超级哨兵。你原本可以做得比这更多，你知道的。”  
史蒂夫看向了别处。他小小地叹了口气，还未来得及讲话便定住了目光。  
对面的帐篷又掀开了，两具遗体被抬出来。神父跟在后面，神情空茫中带着压抑的哀伤。佩吉顺着他的目光看过去。“那是107军团的人。他们前天遭到了伏击，几百人的队伍只回来了五十人。有些人也没能撑过去。”  
“巴基……巴恩斯是这里的神父？他看起来很年轻，还是个向导。”史蒂夫想起自己见过的随军神父，多都是神态坚毅宽厚的中年人。巴基看起来不过二十出头，让他很是吃惊。  
“詹姆斯·巴恩斯的父亲参军前是个牧师。他牺牲后，巴恩斯成了孤儿，107军团收养了他。上一任的随军神父收他当了学徒。他的向导能力非常出众，但107军团跟他有感情，不肯让他上战场，就把他收编成了随军神父。”佩吉解释说，“他的编制其实有问题，资历也不够，不过上面都睁一眼闭一眼过去了。”  
史蒂夫沉默不语。佩吉看了他一会儿，说：“我是来通知你，明天一早USO的演出团就会从这里撤走。这边战事不稳，他们可不想把自己卖国债的一把手丢在前线上。”

*

军营里的士兵要么对他视而不见，要么三两个用不礼貌的眼神上下打量他，发出讥讽的笑声。史蒂夫目不斜视地向前走。他并不知道自己在找什么。可当他走到营地边缘的溪水旁，看到那一半沐浴在月光下，一半隐藏在树影中的背影，他便知道自己已经找到了。  
巴基跪在溪水边，双手握着颈上佩戴的镶金十字架在祈祷。他没有穿上神职人员的黑袍，只穿着单薄的白衬衫。下过雨的夜晚格外冰冷，一阵风拂过，他和树影同时瑟缩。在注意到自己做了什么之前，史蒂夫已经大步走上前，脱下自己的军外套披在对方肩头。  
巴基惊讶地回过头，颊上还挂着未干透的泪痕，月色下湿润的大眼睛里水光漾动，像是一潭清澈而不见底的梦。他张了张嘴，努力露出一个笑容：“罗杰斯先生，我能帮助你什么吗？”  
史蒂夫摇摇头。他直觉地拒绝了在此刻按照巴恩斯的意图唤他为神父。“巴基……”他轻轻喊了一声，又不知道该说什么好，便在巴基身边坐了下来。对于两个刚认识的人来说，这距离实在有些近了，但巴基并没有挪开，只是淡淡地扫了他一眼，又垂下了眼睛。白头鹰在空中盘旋了几圈，落在了巴基和雄鹿中间。  
史蒂夫身上散发着关怀的气息太过直白。他是故意的。巴基明显用屏障困住了自己的情绪，使之完全不会被其他人感知；而史蒂夫的关心无声却重重地敲击着他的心门，连沉默都带着回响。不知过了多久，史蒂夫眼前一闪，转眼便身处一片初春的森林边缘。他恍惚了一瞬间，不由得雀跃起来。这是巴基的精神世界，他被允许进入了这层隔绝了巴基和世界的屏障里。  
一些他不认识的军人在嫩绿的草地上笑着大口喝酒，打牌；而森林却覆盖着冰霜，一片寒意。史蒂夫在树影间看到了那头雄鹿。他向森林深处走去，果然看到了靠坐在地上的巴基。年轻的神父抬起头看他，脸上不再挂着那温润亲和的笑容，而是深深的愤怒和悲伤。  
“他们都是107军团的大兵，是我的家人。他们都回不来了。”他的声音低沉而痛苦，“我有的时候希望自己也能跟他们一起死去，可是我连这样的资格都没有……我苦练枪法，但是还是不被允许上战场……”  
“我成了随军神父，我要作上帝的使者，用上帝的福音安抚、引导他们。可是连我自己都在怀疑，上帝到底在哪里？他为什么让邪恶在世间肆虐、让正义和自由流血……”  
这里是巴基的精神世界，他的痛苦和愤怒都带如有实质般压在史蒂夫肩头。史蒂夫方才意识到了自己的冒险。他进入了一个向导的精神世界，如果对方的精神迷失，他也将永远受困于此。  
但看着巴基，他不由得觉得这份冒险也是值得的。他在巴基身边坐下来，握住了对方的手。巴基抬起头，迷茫的灰蓝色眼睛锁住了他的双眼，仿佛将自己的一切希望都寄托在了史蒂夫身上。哨兵的心头涌起了前所未有的勇气。  
“不太久之前，我还是个布鲁克林的小个子。我脾气犟，好管闲事。你去过布鲁克林吗？我都记不清多少次，被拖到小巷子里打，或者被头朝下扔进垃圾桶……”  
“虽然已经是个觉醒了的哨兵，可从来没能在体检时拿到4F之外的盖章。我向上帝祈祷了那么久，当我遇见了厄斯金博士、有幸被他看中参加了超级士兵计划，我以为上帝终于听到了我的心愿。”  
“可是实验甫一成功，博士就被纳粹的间谍暗杀。我作为唯一的一个超级士兵，只能跟着USO的歌舞团巡演卖国债，”史蒂夫苦笑一声，“就像一只马戏团里的猴子。我努力说服自己，卖国债也是为这场正义的战争做着自己的贡献，可是……”  
温暖的安抚从身边的人身上辐射出来，轻轻地包裹着他，如同被阳光拥抱着。史蒂夫眨眨眼，角色忽然又调转了，巴基轻轻地捏着他的手。这动作对于两个刚认识不到一天的男人来说太奇怪了，可是史蒂夫一点都不介意。  
“我不再是那个小个子了，我以为这具新身体能让我做到很多，可是又被困在这具身体里。对我寄予厚望的人对我失望，对我不抱希望的人还是看不起我。”  
“也许你还想告诉我，上帝自有他的旨意，”史蒂夫凝视着他说，“可是我忽然不在乎上帝是怎么想的了。”  
巴基能够感受到他所想却未说出口的话。他们心中燃着一样的愤怒和无力感，一样的勇气和热血无处可用。他第一次从心底感觉到，在这样的处境里，他也不是独自一人。  
更奇妙的是，他困境中的同伴几乎完美无暇。早在白天的初遇，巴基便有所察觉。史蒂夫·罗杰斯的内心纯粹而强大，却又孤独而痛苦。他像是注定要背负命运的孤胆英雄，只是命运还未展开他的舞台。  
“上帝自有他的旨意，”他轻声说，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你是一个了不起的勇士，一定会找到属于你的战场。”  
“这是你想说的话，还是上帝想说的话？”史蒂夫问道。  
巴基站起身来，史蒂夫感觉眼前一花，转眼间自己穿着白天的演出服。巴基指着他胸口的白星说：“如果你是一个懦夫，就配不上你胸前的这颗星星。”  
“你是自由的哨兵。”  
史蒂夫握住巴基的手站了起来，没有犹豫一秒，便把眼前的人拉进怀里。  
精神世界里的冰雪开始消融，森林里有了生机。雄鹿在他俩身边鸣叫，白头鹰盘旋在头顶。史蒂夫闭上了眼睛。四周空幻的感觉消失了，他知道他们又回到了现实里。  
夜已经深了。史蒂夫却不觉得冷，他的身体在接受血清之后，就再也没有因为寒冷困扰过。在这冰凉的夜晚，他散发的热量就像一个最诱人的暖炉。两人靠坐在树下，沉默却亲密地依偎着。在精神世界里的宣泄消耗了太多精力。巴基很快就倒在他的肩上睡着了。史蒂夫小心翼翼地扭过头，如此近距离地看着这个人。命运不得不说是一件太奇妙的事。他从未想过会有这样一个人出现在自己的生命里，能够如此轻易地拨开自己心头一切迷雾。如指引前路的启明星。  
他轻轻在巴基额头上落下一吻，心里已经做出了决定。

*

第二天早上，巴基独自一人在史蒂夫的帐篷里醒来。USO的人到处都找不到罗杰斯，还丢了一辆卡车。他们多滞留了两天，最后只能判定美国队长无故失踪。

*

史蒂夫·罗杰斯回来的时候，身后跟着一百多个脏兮兮却很精神的士兵。107军团幸存的俘虏们，谁也不知道他是怎么单枪匹马闯进敌军的地界把他们救出来的。菲利普斯上校对他这种违背军令的行为很生气，但是什么也没说，当场将史蒂夫晋级成了上尉。  
而巴基只是站在人群之外静静地看着他。史蒂夫搜寻的视线与他目光相撞，他撇过头匆匆走开了。没有人注意到原本在人群上空盘旋的白头鹰跟去了同一个方向。

*

史蒂夫在那条溪水边找到了巴基。他从背后靠近，把人整个抱进了怀里。巴基挣扎了一下，却没坚持到底。史蒂夫知道了他的默许，咧开嘴笑了。  
“巴基，我成功了！告诉我，你有没有为你的勇士祈祷？”  
巴基在他怀里转了个身，面对着他，史蒂夫吃了一惊。  
“你走了多久，我就为你祈祷了多久，”巴基嗓音嘶哑，眼眶通红，“我犯下了不可饶恕的罪……”  
“假如你有罪，那么这罪里必有我的一半。”史蒂夫握紧了他的手，一手扶起他的脸颊，直到巴基抬头看着自己，“巴基，你帮我找到了这一切的意义。如果不是你，我还是那个马戏团里只会唱戏的猴子；这上百人也许会死在纳粹的工厂里。你真的觉得，这是罪吗？”  
巴基咬紧了牙齿，史蒂夫可以看见他眼睛里的挣扎，一半绝望，一半又忍不住在希望。  
“可是我背弃了上帝，不但没有遵从他的旨意，还引你一起堕落……”  
“你是我的天使，为我带来了上帝的召唤。”史蒂夫坚定地说，“假如上帝不允许我们相爱，那我就跟你一起堕落。”他的语气转而带上了一丝脆弱，“巴基，你不能指望我可以装作什么都没发生过……难道你可以吗？”  
他想起那个精神世界里的夜晚。作为两个初遇的人，他们仿佛认识了很多年一般默契熟悉。两颗孤独而勇敢的心找到了另一半自己，从此这个世界不再冰冷，有了最亮的光。他知道巴基和他一样，如行将渴死的旅人一般绝望地渴求着彼此。所以他愿意一赌，对方也同样有勇气放下世俗的偏见，与自己相守。  
巴基和他对视了片刻，忽然把头埋在了他的肩上。“你才是天使，”他喃喃地说，“金发蓝眼，这么英俊，强壮，就像教堂穹顶上的画一样……哦，你的头盔上还有两个小翅膀……”  
史蒂夫忍不住轻轻地笑了，那宽厚的胸腔中传来微微的震动，让巴基整个人都跟着抖了抖。他侧过脸轻轻吻在巴基的太阳穴上，悄声说：“喜欢那对小翅膀？”  
巴基轻哼了一声。史蒂夫把一缕棕发撩到他耳后，顺势捏了捏他的耳朵。巴基整个人像只被揪了尾巴的猫一样一激灵，堪堪把他推开一点，又被困在史蒂夫怀里。  
“詹姆斯·巴恩斯，我有一个问题要问你。”史蒂夫的口吻异常严肃，一双蓝眼睛眨也不眨地望着巴基。巴基也收敛了笑容，专注地回望。  
“你愿意追随美国队长赴汤蹈火吗？”  
巴基眨了眨眼，少顷才明白了史蒂夫的意思。他瞪大了眼睛，几乎不敢相信自己听到了什么。多亏史蒂夫还握着他的肩膀，他才没有因为激动向后摔倒。他平复着呼吸，定了定神才向史蒂夫露出一个微笑，答道：“那个布鲁克林来的小子，我跟着他。”  
史蒂夫用一个热烈的吻回应了他的答案。  
“等到战争结束，我不再是美国队长，你也不用再作神父。我们就作两个普通人，一起去流浪，好不好？”

*

美国队长说话算话。107军团从此少了一位随军神父，而一夜之间组成的咆哮突击队则有了一位爱笑的神枪手作队副，同时，他还是队长最重要的绑定向导。在战场上，他们是令敌人闻风丧胆的最佳组合。超级哨兵和他的狙击手向导，加上美国队长亲自挑选的一批英勇士兵，咆哮突击队成了欧洲战场上的最强精英小队，几乎维持不败的战绩。  
詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士的蓝棉袄一边缝着和美国队长头盔上一模一样的小翅膀图案。咆哮突击队的其他队员总是打趣说，中士是队长的私人所有，这就是队长盖上的戳。  
1945年，轴心国全线溃败。在意大利爆发的最后一场正面战役中，美国队长和巴恩斯中士下落不明，被认定牺牲，葬于阿灵顿国家公墓。

*

“接下来我们去哪里？教堂吗？”  
“也许吧……罗杰斯，你该意识到，没有神父会给我们俩主持婚礼的。”  
“说得对，毕竟……我拐走了一个神父。哦！你往哪儿走？”  
“未来。”


End file.
